The present invention relates to an improved remote control vehicle security system having a capability of performing an override re-arm function.
First, it is necessary to give a brief explanation for the word of "override" which is a common term used in the field of remote control vehicle security systems. As a user of a remote control vehicle security system, a person must employ a remote control device to effect arm/disarm operations on a security system. However, in case the remote control device of a vehicle is lost or forgotten to be brought along with the owner of this vehicle or out of order and the security system is put in an armed state, the legal owner or user of this vehicle has to take a proper procedures without the remote control device to get the system disarmed. Such kind of procedure is called "override".
Almost all remote control vehicle security systems have a hidden override switch that permits the legal user of a security system to turn off the alarm of or to disarm an on-guard security system. So, a break-in burglar can easily turn off the alarm of a remote control vehicle security system in the following steps:
1. Switch the ignition key to "on" position. PA0 2. Locate the hidden override switch. (For a professional burglar, he can find the switch in seconds.) PA0 3. Flip the override switch. and steal the vehicle without causing any interference.
The inventor got his idea of making improvement on the prior art remote control vehicle security system from a conventional radio frequency operated re-arm system.
It is well known that in a conventional remote control vehicle security system, a transmitter is used as a remote control device. When the transmitter's button is pressed, it will transmit a specific code in radio frequency to effect the arm or disarm operations on the security system. In case the legal user accidentally press the transmitter's button and get the system disarmed without his knowledge, his or her vehicle might get stolen as a result of such ignorance. To prevent such situations from happening, manufactures of vehicle security systems developed a RF (Radio Frequency) re-arm function so as to resolve such kind of problem.
The RF re-arm function is briefly described as follows: If a legal user accidentally press the transmitter's button and get the system disarmed and the ignition switch is not turned on within 30 or 60 seconds, the system will automatically be re-armed again after the preset duration.
The present invention provides an override re-arm function for a remote control vehicle security system. Such override re-arm function is related to the idea of RF re-arm disclosed in the prior art. In the present invention, when a vehicle security system is disarmed, the alarming activities including siren alarming, parking light flashing and other sensor trigger systems all stop functioning and the security system will count down 30 seconds automatically and wait for further instructional input to cancel the override re-arm. If within the pre-set time duration, i.e., 30 seconds, no valid instruction is input, the security system will automatically resume an armed state.